masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Barrier
Biotic Barriers use Mass Effect Fields to protect a user from damage similar to that of a Kinetic Barrier, but with some unique characteristics. __TOC__ Mass Effect Barrier is a biotic talent available to Adepts, Sentinels, the Asari Scientist, and the Krogan Battlemaster; Barrier is unlockable for Vanguards. Barrier surrounds the user with a high-gravity mass effect field essentially strengthening the player's shields for a certain period of time (or until the extra points are taken off by damage, whichever comes first). Barriers do not protect against physical damage like melee attacks, debris or environmental hazards. In Mass Effect: Ascension, Hendel Mitra uses a Barrier to protect himself during an incident in the Jon Grissom Academy's cafeteria. The way Hendel uses Barrier is more akin to the in-game stationary geth barriers than in-game Barriers used by biotics. Talent Ranks #'Level 1:' Barrier: Absorbs: 400 points Duration: 10 sec Recharge Time: 60 sec Accuracy Cost: 80% #'Level 2:' Increases Barrier duration to 10.5 sec and shielding to 420. #'Level 3:' Increases Barrier duration to 11 sec and shielding to 440. #'Level 4:' Increases Barrier duration to 11.5 sec and shielding to 460. Unlocks Stasis (Adept). #'Level 5:' Increases Barrier duration to 12 sec and shielding to 480. Unlocks Stasis (Asari Scientist). #'Level 6:' Increases Barrier duration to 12.5 sec and shielding to 500. Unlocks Stasis (Sentinel, Krogan Battlemaster). #'Level 7:' Advanced Barrier: Absorbs: 700 points Duration: 16.5 sec Recharge Time: 50 sec Accuracy Cost: 80% #'Level 8:' Increases Barrier duration to 17 sec and shielding to 720. #'Level 9:' Increases Barrier duration to 17.5 sec and shielding to 740. #'Level 10:' Increases Barrier duration to 18 sec and shielding to 760. #'Level 11:' Increases Barrier duration to 18.5 sec and shielding to 780. #'Level 12:' Master Barrier: Absorbs: 1000 points Duration: 23 sec Recharge Time: 40 sec Accuracy Cost: 80% Specialization Bastions gain Barrier Specialization at level 9. Vanguard Shock Troopers gain Barrier Specialization at level 9. :Level 9: Barrier Specialization: Increases Barrier's shield strength and duration by 25%. Barrier will regenerate 40 shields per second. Classes These classes have access to the Barrier talent: *Adept *Sentinel *Vanguard Unlockable *Asari Scientist *Krogan Battlemaster Mass Effect 2 Barrier is a biotic power. Barrier spawns a mass effect field that soaks up huge amounts of damage. It is functionally the same as Fortification and Geth Shield Boost, and differs only slightly from the Improved evolution of the latter. Barrier, being a biotic ability, is eligible for Biotic Upgrades (such as Cool Down), while Fortification is not. Power Ranks *'Rank 1' **'Recharge Time': 12.00 seconds **'Duration': 60.00 seconds **'Barrier Strength': +25.00% of maximum shields *'Rank 2' **'Recharge Time': 12.00 seconds **'Duration': 60.00 seconds **'Barrier Strength': +50.00% of maximum shields *'Rank 3' **'Recharge Time': 12.00 seconds **'Duration': 60.00 seconds **'Barrier Strength': +75.00% of maximum shields Rank 4 Choose to evolve the power into one of the following, Heavy Barrier *Your barrier is nearly impenetrable, shrugging off even heavy weapons. **'Recharge Time': 12.00 seconds **'Duration': 60.00 seconds **'Barrier Strength': +100.00% of maximum shields Improved Barrier *Your barrier lasts a few critical seconds longer. **'Recharge Time': 12.00 seconds **'Duration': 180.00 seconds **'Barrier Strength': +75.00% of maximum shields Availability *Shepard via Advanced Training, when creating a new character, or when using Save File Transfer (Achievement Ghost of the Father must be unlocked) *Jacob Taylor (Loyalty Power) Category: Talents Category:Biotics Category:Powers